Sacrifices
by lacey24
Summary: Everybody makes sacrifices right? She sacrificed her life just so they would have a chance to live. Please RR


_

* * *

Sacrifices_

Albus Dumbledore sat by the fire, just gazing into the orange and red flames trying to figure out where he went wrong. How he could let the three wizards he had always thought of as children get so hurt. All he could think of was that night, the night he chose their fate.

* * *

The night was gloomy and rain was pouring down. Everyone that was in the Order was sitting in this special room at Grimmuald Place, except for two: Harry and Ron. They were in America trying to track down an informant gone bad. Everyone was silent and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Tonight we are having a very important meeting, with or without our other two members. As you all know, our informant with the Malfoy house has fled to America, where Harry and Ron are now. We need someone that we can trust to go undercover and be our _new_ informant. This cant be just anyone, it has to be someone that Draco would in a sort, welcome in."

"Err, Professor, I could do it. Malfoy may have always hated me, but he would probably let me in, considering he knows _half_ of what I do."

"True Hermione, very true." Dumbledore laughed. "But you see, would you be able to take this responsibility? You would be considered a traitor among the wizarding world. You would-"

"Yes, I know, and I am perfectly capable of dealing with that. Draco is pretty much our only hope of tracking down Voldemort and I will do anything to make sure Harry can find, and kill him. I would give my life."

"I know that you would Miss Granger, but do you think that Harry and Ron would be okay with that?"

"They don't need to know. If Harry knew I was doing this, he would pull me out faster then anything, Ron would too. I'll leave right away, when they come back, tell them on some case in another country and they won't hear from me for a while. They don't need to know about this. Tell them anything but the truth."

Without saying another word, Hermione got up and left the room. Nobody knew what to do or say. This girl that they had all watched grow up, was willing to sacrifice her life, and lie to her best friends just to save them. She had already sacrificed so much already; her family was murdered by Death Eaters, and she had nearly been killed dozens of times. That night, nobody would have ever expected what happened next.

* * *

Hermione had been gone a week before Harry and Ron got back. Dumbledore told them that she was doing something in Egypt and wouldn't be able to communicate. They were told that she would be gone for a few months or so. The two were a little bit pissed off when they found out.

"Why didn't anyone bloody tell us?!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, you know how it is. We don't always get to tell her when we're going somewhere. Ya, she could've left us a note or something, I mean she is going to be gone for at least a month but that's not the point. If this wasn't important, she wouldn't be doing it." Harry was much more understanding than Ron.

As the two were arguing in walked the wackiest member of the Order. He was never in the important meetings. He was just sort of a stand by incase something went wrong and they didn't want to risk someone of importance.

"Ha! I have something that you're going to appreciate. Well, maybe not appreciate, but you're going to be happy, well maybe not happy but-"

"Oh what is it now Mick?" Snape yelled to the young idiot.

"While you all thought Miss Granger was away in Egypt, she was really right here in England. Right under our very noses! She's a spy I tell you! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Harry and Ron charged at him but was stopped by Lupin and Bill.

"You liar! I should kill you with my bear hands! You lying son of a-"

"Ron, Harry, I swear! She was with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. They looked quite chummy too, if you know what I mean." Mick winked at the two.

Harry broke free of Lupin and pinned Mick to the ground. Nobody moved.

"Since your so0 sure that Hermione, my best friend that I've known since my FIRST YEAR at Hogwarts is a traitor, why don't you take us there and prove it?"

Lupin and Bill tried to stop the three from going but it was no use. The rest of the Order was away doing something very important and they had no time to wait. Before they knew it, they were gone.

* * *

The five of them arrived at Draco's most known hideout, Dragon Skin. They walked carefully and unnoticed in front of the bar. They looked in the window and saw something they never wanted to see. Hermione sitting next to Draco Malfoy, laughing. She was laughing. The two of them were talking to each other civilly and drinking Butterbeers. Ron tried to run in but Harry stopped him.

"No Ron, if this is what she wants, let her have it."

They turned around and a single tear fell from his cheek. He couldn't bear to stand there anymore and see that. He didn't know what he wanted more, to kill Malfoy for taking her away, kill Mick for finding out, or Hermione. He couldn't hurt Hermione, no matter what side she was on. He would always love her. They arrived back at Grimmuald Place and sat down at the table with everyone else. Harry spoke first because Ron was so angry he couldn't talk.

"Did any of you know this? That Hermione was s-spying this whole time? Mick brought us there and we didn't want to believe it but we saw it. Hermione was sitting there with Malfoy, like they had been friends for years; not like she was sitting next to someone who had caused the death of her family."

"Harry, Ron, there is something that you need to know before you can make any assumptions what-so-ever."

Lupin was trying to calm the boys down. But it was no use. Suddenly a head popped into the fireplace and started yelling; it was Tonks. She was in a small area close to where Hermione was with Draco.

"Hurry! Come quick! There is a battle going on here and I can't do this by myself! I snuck away long enough to send word. Now please, hurry!" A hand reached in and grabbed Tonks out of the fire, everyone in the room immediately apparated to where their help was needed.

* * *

The scene was a mess. The area in front of Dragon Skin was filled with dust, smoke, and dead bodies. The fighting outside had pretty much ceased but yelling could be heard from inside the bar. Nobody wanted to go inside too quickly, so they all stood outside in the same place where Harry and Ron realized that their best friend was a traitor. The yelling was so loud that it what they were saying was almost as clear as if they were in the middle of the argument.

"I'm not telling you anything Malfoy!"

"You're a traitor Mudblood! I should have known better. If it wasn't for your _great_ skills as a witch you'd be dead by now."

"Oh really? So now you're going to kill me right, and it'll be a slow and painful death? We'll go right ahead, do whatever you want to me because the only person I've been sided with this whole time already knows what they need to know!"

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and immediately thought the worst; Hermione was working for Lord Voldemort. The two didn't know what to do. All these years and Hermione was a traitor. They both sat down on the curb and tried to think of how this could have happened. Suddenly, everything inside got quiet and everyone looked up. Hermione said something to Malfoy and he shouted a very ancient spell at her. Instantly, they fell to the ground. Lupin, Moody & Tonks went running into the building. Besides Harry and Ron, everyone else had just shown up and was taking in found out Death Eaters and followers of Malfoy.

"Hermione! Oh my god! Why didn't you get out of the way of that curse? Oh Hermione." Tonks was weeping. Lupin put a comforting arm around her.

"It-it's okay. I did what I had to do."

"What? Oh, just like working for the Dark side this whole time? Did you _have_ to do that too?" Ron yelled at her.

"10 great years of friendship and this is how you repay us? You couldn't even tell us yourself. Mick found you and brought us here, we saw you Hermione. I cant, I cant believe you. I loved you Hermione, we both did." Harry turned and walked out.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't say it to me Hermione, because I really don't give a dam." Then Ron turned and walked out.

"Tell them what happened. Tell them that...that I love them-" Then everything in Hermione's world went black.

Everyone in the Order was back at Grimmuald Place and nobody knew what to say. Dumbledore knew he had to tell Harry and Ron what was happening to their best friend, but he couldn't bear to say the words.

"Harry, Ron, there is something that you should know." The two boys looked up without saying a word. "You and Hermione have been best friends for 10 wonderful years, correct?"

"Ya but-" Ron got cut off

"And you actually think that the Hermione you both love is capable of causing such torment? Of stabbing her two best friends in the back? You never even gave her a chance to tell you what happened." Dumbledore looked at the two boys, not wanting to tell them this was his fault but knowing he had to. "Hermione was never working for Voldemort, or Malfloy for that matter. She was working for me. I sent there for the Order. She was the only one that could get inside of Draco's gang. She knew that the two of you wouldn't want her to go, so she made me tell you that she was in europe. She was never working against us. She did everything that she did _for_ us. I'm very sorry boys. I dont know what else to say. We have to leave to attack and kill Voldemort very soon. After this fight tonight, his gaurd is up. I suggest that you talk to her and let her know that you dont hate her. You should talk to her before...before it's too late."

"What? What do you mean too late? What spell did Malfoy cast on Hermione that would kill him and not her?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"The spell that Malfoy cast on her is a very ancient one. The spell was used centuries ago, but was soon outlawed and set as a deadly curse. This spell, once cast, damns the wizard that spoke it to hell. The person it is inflicted upon is slowly & painfully drained of their magic. It will slowly eat away the magic abilities from Hermione until-"

"Until what Professor?" Ron couldn't take the suspense.

"Magic is what keeps wizards alive. If that magic is lost, so is the wizard."

"Oh my god. This cant be happening." Ron choked.

"We have to go see her." Harry stood up but was stopped by Dumbledore

"I will not stop you from seeing her but let you know this. This spell is very painful. It is used to cause as much pain as possible to its victim. Right now, she may try to act like everything is fine, but it isn't. Harry, think of how much it hurt when you were bitten by the Basilisk and Ron imagine when you broke your leg. Now multiply that by a thousand and that's not even half of what she's going through. She will be very weak, so please, be careful." He weakly smiled at them, wishing this never happened.

* * *

The two walked out of the room and down the hallway until they reached Hermione's room. They slowly walked in and saw her lying there. She was pale and coughing furiously. When she heard them come in, she looked up and turned her head away. She couldn't bear to see the pain she had caused.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant anything that I said, except for when I said I loved you. I was just so angry. I saw you with Malfoy and I snapped."

"It-its okay Harry. I knew what was going to happen the minute I...I walked into that bar. I found out earlier today where Voldemort was hiding and I t-told Dumbledore immediately. When I told him, I wasn't very careful of who was following me and Malfoy found out."

"Why Hermione? Why did you do this?" Ron was trying his best not to cry. He couldn't bear seeing her like that, she kept shaking and it was getting harder for her to speak.

"It was the only way, and I knew you guys would never let me so I had Dumbledore make up a story. I love you two so much and I just want you to know that I would never betray you. I could never do that to you." Hermione was talking so low because of her pain; they could barely hear her. Bill came in and got Harry and Ron, because they were leaving right away to get Voldemort.

"Hermione, we're going to go and defeat Voldemort, then we're going to come back and find a way to make you better okay?" Harry wept.

"Okay." She agreed even though they all knew that there was no cure. Harry and Ron each gave her a kiss and whispered their I love you's. They walked out of her room and headed straight for the living room. Dumbledore told them the plan and then they left. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were left to take care of Hermione

* * *

_i will remember you_

_will you remember me_

_dont let your life_

_pass you by_

_weep not for the memories_

They all walked up the stone steps and into Voldemort's hideout. Harry and Ron went right upstairs to find him, while everyone else went in opposite directions to make sure there were no Death Eaters. After all, they had walked inside without one spell being cast, something wasn't right.

_remember the good times that we had _

_let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_clearly i first saw you smiling in the sun_

_i wanna feel your warmth around me i wanna be the one_

Harry and Ron didn't even need to say anything to each other; they just walked into the room at the top of the stairs and saw him, just sitting there.

"Well, well Potter, its about time you came to try and defeat me. Oh wait, where's your little mudblood friend? That's right, Draco took care of her."

Harry and Ron started fighting with him and within minutes, and after 18 long years of fighting in the past, and thousands of deaths, the Dark Lord was defeated. Everyone was downstairs waiting with big smiles on their faces. They all apparated back to Grimmuald Place. Harry and Ron were just about to run up the stairs when Ginny stopped them.

_i will remember u _

_will u remember me_

_dont let ur life_

_pass u by_

_weep not 4 the memories_

"Harry, Ron, wait." When they looked at Ginny, they saw something that they didn't expect to see: tears.

"What is it Gin?" Ron put a comforting arm around his sister.

"She-she's gone Ron. Hermione's gone. I was sitting right there next to her and she just couldn't st-stop coughing up blood. I went downstairs to get Mom and when we came up she was-" Ginny started sobbing again. Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife and embraced her. Harry and Ron both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Ron let go of Ginny and began following Harry up the stairs.

_im so tired i cant sleep_

_standing on the edge of sumthing much too deep_

_funny how i feel so much but cannot say a word_

_we are screaming inside but cant be heard_

Two days later, the ceremony was held. Rain was pouring down as everyone was getting ready to go to the cemetery. Everybody was quiet. Ever since she died, Harry and Ron were always so quiet. Not Ron so much as Harry, but they were both very upset over the loss of their best friend. The night that everyone in the Wizarding World would remember as the day Voldemort was killed, Harry & Ron would remember as the day their best friend died.

"Hey Ron?"

"Ya Harry?"

"It's raining." They both smiled. "Hermione loved the rain."

"Ya, mate I know."

"Remember in our 6th year, I was all depressed over Sirius and you were depressed over Percy, and Hermione brought us outside in the rain?"

"Ya, she said that we were acting like babies. She told me that what happened to Percy was his own fault. She told you that Sirius would have smacked you if he saw you moping around." The two laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

_i will remember u_

_will u remember me_

_dont let ur life pass u by_

_weep not 4 the memories_

When they arrived at the ceremony, they saw so many friends. Neville was there, along with; Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender, Luna, Hagrid, Snape, the Weasley's, Susan, the rest of the Order, and several of their other classmates. It was all too surreal. Harry and Ron were doing their best to hold in their tears.

_im so afraid to luv u_

_but more afraid to lose_

_clinging to a past that woudnt let me choose _

_once there was a darkness deep and endless night_

_gave me everything i had _

_o u gave me light_

After the ceremony, Harry and Ron stayed behind. They sat there in the rain and talked about their days at Hogwarts and all of their other memories with Hermione. No matter how many tears they cried, or how many memories they talked about, nothing would bring her back and they knew that. So they turned to leave, taking one last look at where their best friend would be for the rest of their lives. Walking away almost didn't seem right without Hermione there, they were so used to doing everything in three. The Golden Trio was now a duo.

_i will remember u_

_wil u remember me_

_dont let ur life_

_pass u by_

_weep not 4 the memories_

_i will remember u_

_will u remember me_

_dont let ur life_

_pass u by_

_weep not for the memories_

_weep not for the memories_


End file.
